blastermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Blasterman Wiki:About
Welcome to the Blasterman Wiki, the official source for the community-written science fiction Blasterman Universe. The project is completely open, and anyone is able to join and contribute. About the Blasterman Universe The Blasterman Universe is a community-written sci-fi universe created originally by Troy Martin. The universe is named after the primary character of the books, Admiral Blasterman. The "present" setting of the universe is the 4060's in the Andromeda Galaxy. History The Sol Alliance Humans left the Milky Way Galaxy and their home planet of Earth shortly after the invention of a primitive Alcubierre-class warp drive in the 25th century. The first alien species humans came into contact with were the peaceful Andelians and the cautious Rolians. The three civilizations were within two months' travelling distance to each other at a general cruising speed of about 40c, currently known as "warp 3" on the current warp speed scale. In the early 26th century, the Sol Alliance, a military alliance formed between the three civilizations to fend off large-scale pirate and alien attacks, had colonized the greater part of the area around Sol and the Alliance homeworlds, and the rest of the reachable galaxy was increasingly hostile the farther away from the homeworlds that ships went. After building up a force of the finest battleships and cruisers of the fleet, as well as five GEN city-ships, the Alliance left to colonize three different areas. GEN-01 and GEN-02 left for the area controlled by pirates and hostile alien species. GEN-05 left for the Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy. GEN-03 and GEN-04 left to find a way to the Andromeda Galaxy. After the GEN city-ships left for their respective destinations, life in the Alliance went on as usual. No contact with the Alliance has ever been made from the Andromeda Galaxy. GEN-03 and GEN-04, after years of crusing at warp 4, stumbled upon a spatial rift with a definite endpoint in the Andromedan solar system that would be named Lyryos. Unfortunately, after the two ships exited the rift, their engines sealed off their only passage back to the Alliance. They named the system they were in (and the largest habitable planet they settled on) "Lyryos", a Rolian word for "new life". The FUS In the late 26th century, well after the Andromeda Galaxy was colonized by the former Sol Alliance, the settlers came into contact with many more intelligent species native to the worlds of the Alliance's new home. With the dangers of the Idini race attacking the vessels of weaker ships in the systems around their territory in mind, the Alliance grouped together with the psychokinetic Anasroti and a handful of other civilizations to form the Federation of United Systems (FUS) and to defend themselves against the powerful Idini. Work on new weapons to attack the Idini started almost immediately. Three years after the founding of the FUS, the first MPAL weapon (a design of space laser) was unveiled and production began. By the end of the year, every FUS vessel had been outfitted with MPALs, which proved useful against the Idini ships. The Idini retreated and the attacks on FUS territory ended. Guidelines Writing style All articles on this wiki should be written in a formal writing style with correct grammar, sentence structure, spelling, and so on. Small changes to the grammar and style of a few sentences should be marked as a "minor edit" before saving the page. If you make major changes, such as rewrites of a large section of an article to fix the grammar and style, please drop a note on the article's talk page so the senior editors are aware of the purpose of the change. "Going AOL" is a bad thing. Don't use words like "lololol" or "1337", as these are examples of extremely poor English skills and are bannable offences. Changing things Changing subject matter of the Blasterman Universe should be done carefully. Do some quick research and look through the Blasterman books and the wiki to make sure that your changes will not break continuity. The Golden Rule of changing parts of the Universe is add, don't delete hastily, and don't change without making sure it's not a big part of the Universe the way it is. Formatting Excessive formatting is bad!!!!!11oneone Don't go overboard on formatting. Good things to bold are article names, important facts, and things that should stand out. Good things to italicize are names of ships and names of books. Try to refrain from using the '' '' and formatting tags as much as possible, as they tend to be annoying and a turn-off. Inserting tags is overly annoying and is a bannable offence.